


Ayragon Inheritance Extended Scene

by Finchflame



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finchflame/pseuds/Finchflame
Summary: Like most people, I was upset with Ayra and Eragon's farewell in Inheritance, so this tiny oneshot is here, making it so that they kiss before Eragon sails off to Alagesia, never to return.





	Ayragon Inheritance Extended Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I worked this extended scene directly into the last page of Inheritance, words in italic are from Inheritance p.846. Hope that makes sense. Thanks for reading!

_He opened his mouth to speak, but Ayra forestalled him_ by placing her lips upon his. She stepped away briefly, tears rolling down her cheeks, and they saw Firnen and Saphira side by side, tails entwined, the earth and sky in a cable.  
They automatically reached out to hold hands. Consumed by their dragon’s emotion, they kissed again, and nothing existed for Eragon then except the feeling of her lips on his…  
They reached for each other’s mind, and each felt euphoria and despair. How long their kiss lasted, Eragon did not know, only that they stood there, motionless, linked in body and mind.  
“Stay.” Ayra begged in their mind.  
“You know full well I cannot.” Eragon said. “Please, come with me.” he pleaded.  
Ayra sighed. “I must take up the crown of the elves, but one day, yes, I will come to you.”  
They broke apart. “Really?” said Eragon.  
“I promise to come to you, one day.” she repeated in the ancient language.  
“Then farewell, Ayra.”  
_“Farewell, Eragon Shadeslayer.”_


End file.
